Unintentional Attraction
by LullabyCarousel
Summary: When Egpyt accepts to model for Turkey, Turkey find himself attracted to the other man.


**A/N: **Hello everyone, It's my first fanfiction I'm posting on here. Please enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>"So you want me to model for you? Is that so?" Gupta repeated, a glint of a teasing manner in his eyes. Sadiq slightly blushed. "Uh, yeah. I've been kind of into photography, ya know?" He replied, watching as Gupta fanned himself with his hand. He slightly smirked. "Hmm, I guess I don't mind. But why me, and not some professional woman model?" He asked in a fascinated tone.<p>

Sadiq looked away from those honey-kissed eyes that tested him, starting to bite his fingernails unintentionally. "Well...I kind of find you, um, find you..." He trailed off, trying to find words to describe him. He laughed nervously. "Appealing! Yes, you are an appealing person." He said, grinning at his unusual way with descriptions.

Gupta clearly found this unbelievable. He knew it was just his stubborn way of saying he found him attractive. "Well, thank you, I suppose. Are we going to start today?" Gupta asked, ready for some excitement in the midst of Summer. Sadiq grinned wider. "Ya got that right! The weather is absolutely perfect for photography." He stated, punching a fist into the air. Sighing, Gupta arose from his seat. "Alright, where exactly are we going are we going to be taking these shots?" He questioned, starting to walk with Sadiq.

Sadiq became delighted by his success. "I have the perfect spot by my house. It's sort of hidden by the trees there. It's real shady, ya know; But oh! And it has some water, like a small pool." He started, earning a smile from Gupta. "Water? Hmm, you aren't suggesting that I'm going to get nude by that water, am I?"He replied swiftly, watching Sadiq flush again. "N-no! Not unless ya like to." Sadiq said, becoming allured by the way Gupta's eyes remained half-lidded and professional like.

"Alright...if you say so." He stated teasingly, earning another round of protests from Sadiq. "I swear! I wasn't implying-"

Gupta hushed him by placing the pads of his fingers on Sadiq's lips. "Hush. Your obnoxious, you know that right?" He told him. Sadiq fully flushed, brave brown eyes now becoming soft and attentive. Removing his hand and leaving Sadiq stunned, he continued to walk. "Now, let's go before the sun goes down. Can't take pictures in the dark can we?" He continued honestly, giving the Turkish man his confident smile back on his face.

* * *

><p>"Alright! We are here!" Sadiq clapped his hands together. He picked up his professional camera in his hands, amused and happy that someone who he could trust was going to be his model for the day. Gupta sat on a nearby rock. "Okay, what do you want me to do?" He asked bluntly, removing his sun-blocker hat and revealing his short dark hair. Sadiq, who didn't wear his mask around Gupta, decided he didn't have to take anything off. "Well, uh...actually I don't really know." He said, followed by nervous laughter.<p>

Gupta rolled his intelligent eyes. "Here, I guess I will just make random poses for you then." He told him. Sadiq nodded. Gupta began to strip his clothing, not minding that Sadiq was in his presence. He had implied that he should go with barely anything to wear next to the water, no? It sure did sound like that's what was suggesting. Or at least, to Gupta it was. Anyways, he ended draping the light material around his waist, showing his full chest and his legs from knees down. Unfortunately for Sadiq he once again found this highly attractive, and bloomed a pink color at his cheeks. Although luckily for Sadiq, this could be easily passed off as a condition from the hot weather. Despite this, he needed to focus. It couldn't be passed off as that every time, after all.

With no expression, Gupta laid on the ground softly and leaned his cheek up against his hand. He looked at him once again with those strong, powerful honey eyes as they remained in a unintentional half-lidded stance. The sun that seeped in through the heavily shaded trees only brushed against his dark skin, making it appear as if it was slightly glowing. He laid with his stomach on the earth-smelling ground, his legs slightly crossed in the back. Words like _"Perfect" _and _"Sexy" _would run through Sadiq's mind as he began to take pictures at certain angles.

Gupta would then lie on his back, still expressionless. Most of his almost perfect legs would show. His fingers would spread out in an elegant manner as he placed one arm above his head. Sadiq would occasionally smile if he couldn't resist it; he looked at Gupta and saw such natural beauty, such graceful features on his body. For a man, he had a very pretty complexion. He was soft skinned and had long eyelashes, naturally curled with charm. With viewing and photographing Gupta, Sadiq now had a permanent grin etched on his face. He simply couldn't help it all.

Gupta would remain amused by the photos that Sadiq would take. Some were seriously up close, some were fear away, some at high angles, maybe at even low angles. But he always ended up with a grin, no matter what he did. Gupta always had loved that about him; a loving, playful...idiot.

Gupta got up and sat on the edge of the small pool of fresh water, dipping in his feet and posing there for more pictures to be taken. He would daintily brush his fingertips on the water, creating ripples in the multi-colored water. His long, handsome fingers would be another victim of photos. His fingernails were slightly chipped; although, Sadiq found this very normal after making pottery all day. In fact, he found that it added to familiar effect.

Sadiq suddenly stopped. "I have an idea!" he exclaimed, clearly excited by his inspiration. Gupta smiled slightly. "Oh? Are you finally getting the hang of it?' He asked smoothly. Sadiq smiled fearlessly again, his way of saying, "yes, and you know it" without any words themselves. He looked around curiously. Finally finding what he was looking for, he ran over and plucked a Mediterranean flower off its stem, and walked back to Gupta. Smiling, he handed the flower to him. "Can you lie on your stomach and brush your lips up against the flower? Right over the water would be absolutely perfect." He asked politely. Gupta nodded. "I can do that." he replied, starting to get into his position.

He did as he was told. Faded pink lips were brushed very softly against an outer petal of the flower, eyes closed. The water reflected the scene with grace, the image still appearing stunning through the moving waters. With such beauty and refinement, Gupta would look delicately at the symbol of purity with determination. Sadiq knew that the pictures would turn out beautifully.

After getting pictures taken on the ground, Sadiq decided that it was time for the water to be involved. Grinning, he crouched down next to Gupta. "So, can ya get in the water for me? I know I can take some beautiful pictures for that." He explained, watching Gupta sit up. he tilted his head to one side. "Hmm, here's the question, do you want me to keep this on or do you want me to go nude in the water?" He asked him bluntly. Sadiq flushed at the question. "How about you decide. I don't mind either way, I suppose." He said awkwardly. A swift and entertained look appeared on Gupta's lips. "I guess I'm going in naked then. I find this heat quite unbearable, no?" He asked, watching Sadiq glow with red embarrassment on his face.

Smiling, he stood up. "I wouldn't want to get my nice clothes wet anyway." Gupta stated, removing the last bit of clothing he had left. Sadiq looked away bashfully as he listened to the sound of him getting in the water. He entered the water smoothly, the water just deep enough to go up to his abdominals. "You don't have to look away, you know. I know you're not some kind of creepy pervert, unless your hiding something from me." He said. The look on Sadiq's face couldn't help but make him laugh. Yes; Gupta was laughing. And yes, Sadiq was the _only _person who could make him express the gesture. Even with him it was rare though.

Extremely quickly, Sadiq smiled and started snapping tons of pictures of Gupta laughing. No, he wasn't going to forget that beautiful tone of laughter this time; he had every intention to capture such a rare expression. There was laughter soon coming from Sadiq himself as Gupta tried to contain his laughter and look away, but seemed to be failing. He was even beautiful as he shyly tried to resist the pictures. But After squeezing out every picture he could get of Gupta giggling, Sadiq sighed and started back in on his serious photography. In the back of his mind, he figured that the pictures of him laughing would be his favorite, though.

Gupta sighed too after getting back into a relaxed position. Pictures were taken as water droplets would roll gently down his soft features on his face, mouth slightly agape. His eyes would flutter as a look of a trance would be displayed on his features. A sexy look would lay on his face, almost as if leaning into a passionate kiss. It made Sadiq become bewitched by him.

He would lay his chest against the rock wall, looking back with determination and wit. Through his gorgeous eyes he would look seductively at Sadiq's camera, making the photographer himself get his stomach filled with butterflies. With every look of strong feeling, his palms would get sweaty and agitated. He had to constantly remind himself that these looks were for photographs, and not specifically at him. But he just couldn't help it. He had always wanted Gupta to look at him with those..looks, looks of purely strong love, a look a wife would make sexily to her husband. The natural factor would be weaved into these thoughts too, he still adored that.

He set his camera aside. In all honesty to himself, he was starting to get turned on by these gestures; it was completely unintentional, he promised! Not only that, but he found the weather was starting to make him dizzy. Gupta looked just fine in the nude, comfortably strolling around in the water. But not him; but was warm with his sweatshirt and jeans. Crossing his legs, he noticed how exhausted he was. He set his flip-flops aside next to his camera.

Gupta too, noticed his condition. He became slightly concerned. "If you're tired, you should stop for the day. We can continue tomorrow if you would like." He politely suggested. Sadiq raised his eyebrows. "Hm? I guess, ya know, I am pretty tired." He stated, seeing that the sun was starting to set itself. Gupta came to the edge of the water resting his head on his arms. He looked up at his through his eye lashes, still giving that sexy and dignified effect.

"Well, I must say, ya did a fine a job. Thank you." Sadiq said to him, Gupta's chin between his index finger and his thumb. Gupta smiled softly. "You're welcome." He replied shortly. As Sadiq started to get up, Gupta pulled him back down by his sweatshirt sleeves. Sadiq looked confused. "What's the matter?" He asked, crouching back down on the ground. With a sleek look in Gupta's eyes, he continued to pull him closer. "I want something in return of doing this." He whispered attractively, attention solely on him.

"Uh, I'm not sure what ya want, I mean I..." He was cut off as lips were pressed against his own, a soft and passionate kiss. Starting to snicker as he kissed him, Gupta pulled Sadiq into the water, making sure the camera was safe on the ground. Sadiq started to laugh too, leaning in to kiss him again. Neat kisses were continued to be exchanged, no intention to stop.

"Thanks a lot, now my clothes are all wet..." He said, coiling his arms around Gupta's waist. He smiled. "What? It wasn't worth it? That's disappointing. Maybe you should take your clothes off." He teased, pulling at the other's sweatshirt. Sadiq smiled back. "Oh, but it's just so hot out!" He teased back, pulling off the soaked clothing. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you so much for reading! Criticism is deeply appreciated. :)


End file.
